Five nights with a royal
by CometFaraday
Summary: it was a normal night for the gang but when a girl who says she is looking for her family and is an extraterrestrial princess and also mikes cousin, will they reveal the truth and find her family, gain friends and save a race of all powerful beaings? read plz! first story ever! (contains FoxyxChica and FreddyxBonnie)
1. arive to be reunited

**Five Nights with a lost royal**

It was another night at Freddy Fazbears pizza and Mike had just walked into the pizzeria and signalled the others to wake up. Freddy and Bonnie got off the stage and Chica and Foxy came out of the cove and Golden Freddy came from the "staff only" room. At that moment and scream was heard and then a massive thunder storm began.

"Holy crap!" Cried Both Bonnie and chica jumped into their boyfriends arms.

"Did someone j-just scream?" whispered Chica.

"Apart from you two yes but nothin' can hurt ya' whilst I'm around my dear!" comforted Foxy and to Chica, that was a squeezing hug Que.

"Can't breathe…" gasped Foxy.

"Sorry!" said Chica and let him go.

Mike was scanning the cameras in his office and then the scream was heard again, followed by another thunder clash.

"Mike!" all the animatronics cried "someone or something's out there!"

With that Mike sprinted down out then back in.

"Guys there's nothin' out there- CRAP" cried Mike looking at the window. It was a girl!

"Help me! Power levels low… hunters close… help please…No!" she wept.

"We need to help her!" Bonnie screamed.

"Mike what should we do? Mike?" Asked Freddy. Mike was pale. A voice was screaming at him to help it said ""She" couldn't because was just as hurt" and then without thinking, Mike yelled, "Find a towel and a crowbar!" Mikes eyes went black with a little white dot in the centre. When foxy got a towel and Golden Freddy got the crowbar, Mike grabbed the crowbar and ran out the door.

"Mike are you freekin' crazy!?" yelled Freddy.

"Yes. Partly. I think." And he was gone.

"Nah screw it!" moaned Foxy and pegged it after him before the others could say otherwise.

A few minutes later, Mike and Foxy came in with the girl. She looked around 8 years old, she had long golden hair with a magenta dip dye. She was wearing a purple ninja outfit with a skirt with the back longer than the front and a purple cape and purple boots and black leggings and it looks like behind the cape were-no wings. Big lilac wings with red at the bottom and silver closer to the top edge. She slowly woke up and had blood red eyes. She went to speak and revealed pearly white fangs. She looked dazed and slowly attempted to speak.

"Who are you?! Are you hunters? OW! My wing! I can't fly? Where are my brothers and sisters or any of my family!" she bellowed. Her body lit on fire and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Woa kid chill! We don't want to attack you and what the hell are you, who are you what happened?" asked Freddy. She then stated singing.

"I know you're here I know you hear me? Ocean Sammi my twins can't hear me. Older brothers risked to save me Cometria-Spark Lavanda-Monthia Faraday, Multibeaing princess of skies and weather, gift and curse alone for ever…brother and sister eldest and youngest bonded in badge blood and more. 6 friends join bracelets and jewels brother will defend when uncle attacks Faraday bond never lost…" she cried. Her vision was still blurred and levels still low but when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she didn't feel so alone her cousin was there and she knew it. Her vision eased and saw who it was. Mike. Her big cousin was there with her. He knelt down and Comet hugged him with all her might and the rain stopped and a comet passed by.

"Is it really you Mike or am I dreaming?" she said smiling. He simply just nodded and hugged her back.

"What about your sisters? Are they ok? You know what? I'll take you into the office and get you warmed up. You can use whatever power you have let for a smoothie deal?" he said with both a worried and happy tone. She nodded and attempted to walk to the office but fell from her wounds. Foxy caught her and helped her to the office. He put the towel around her and Mike put her in a chair. A reddish-pink flash was seen where the smoke was, a dark red smoothie was.

"Thank the stars that worked. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Not as good a Vincent's or yours but still yum!" she said smiling "so what's your name dude? BTW I can see through 'da patch and my lips are sealed" she said looking at Foxy.

"What how did you?" he said with a WTH face

"1-WHY THE FUB A DUBBIN' HELL ARE YOU CHARMED? 2-I'm a Multibeaing who is "unique" well that's what my brother used to say but in other words I'm the most powerful being in the universe and the youngest out of 8. 10 if you include my mum and dad. 13 if you include my cousins. 3 I smell something and it. Smells. Amazing!" she cried with excitement then followed by "OW! Crap! Cuz do I have permission to use my hair? Please I need to heal and I want to move about say hi make mates and WTH IS MY TIARA AND AMULET?!" she said annoyed, in pain but somehow still happy.

"1 ok so all I remember is well, a bright light next thing I know I can't control my anger and no one can get into my head. 2 I remember calling someone unique which is one of my few memories from my past. 3 how is dat possible 4 my girlfriends cooking now mike can answer the other things whilst I go help chica. Oh and my names Foxy." He said walking off but as he did Comet shot him with a charm removal spell and he didn't notice. She murmured "bull's-eye" and was followed by Mike's answers.

"Yes and here," he said handing the gold tiara and sky blue amulet to Comet and then saying "be in the dining room if you need me ok?"

"Yeah sure!" she said then Mike walked out. Comet shut the doors, wrapped herself in her hair (mostly her wounds and sang once again. "Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt change the fates design. Bring back what has lost bring back what once was mine, what one was mine." And all through the song her hair started to glow an even brighter gold like the sun then when she stopped it faded back to its original colour and all the wounds were gone. She got up, opened the doors and slowly walked out. Bonnie was the first to see her and the first to yell "The kid's alright and walking!" she kind of scared her at first but then was ok when Mike came into view.

"Hi." She said when she noticed all the people around her she got scared and when she gets scared, she turns invisible and can phase through objects.

"Hey where'd she go I just wanted to say hi? I might have scared her oops." Said bonnie. Comet saw this and calmed down.

"Oh ok you did a bit knowing you nice makes me feel a whole lot happier! The names Cometria-Spark but all my friends and family call me Comet- due to the fact I can influence comets and got hit by one when I was 4. Heh life sucks ass half the time for me and no way! You play guitar to?! Yay not alone again! "She said grinning like an idiot. "Wait I'm stuck. Crap. Help please?" Mike just laughed and said "Hey Comet guess what?"

"Wut?"

"Anthropology"

"NO!" she screamed "NO! You and Vince annoyed the hell outa me with that song and if that song comes on again I'm committing suicide!" she yelled.

"So what can you play then?" asked Freddy.

"This" and comet playing and singing Katy Perry's "part of me".

"Woa! That was amaze-balls! Never heard that before!" cried Bonnie.

"So out of curiosity, are you here alone?" Golden Freddy asked "with no memory of your past?"

"Yeah. Some freekin protector I am. Meant to protect my family and I end up losing them. Heck the last thing my oldest brothers twin said before he gave himself up to the hunters was hold on stay strong and never let go. Huh? Can anyone else hear groans? Like they're in pain or somin'?" she said then collapsed to the floor clenching her right arm.

"Comet are you ok?!" asked Bonnie. "wait she's trying to say somin'" she said.

"Wolfi's here somewhere. Must help. In pain. Knows I'm here." And then she grabbed the bracelet that had a picture of her and a grey wolf-like human with silver hair and blue eyes and held it down on her wrist. "Hold on stay. Strong and never. Let. Go. Hold on. Stay Strong." And a teenaged voice groaned "and you never let go." Everyone turned to Comet whose eyes went black with little red dots in the centre. She shut her eyes and a black tear ran down her face. All she did was point to the staff only room, then they made way for her. She slowly glided of then saw something go to the high voltage room. Foxy stepped in front of her but she phased through him like it was nothing. There he was…

"Don't look at me!" he yelled "whoever you are go! Give me my little sister or else."

"Ok but first you need help." Said Comet, using her powers to fix him, then pounced on him. "Attack my long lost brother with a hug! I missed you so much I thought they made you go offline!" she cried, hugging him and he did the same.

"I'm tough sis so don't count on me going any time soon! I'm so glad you're safe Comet!" he said. Comet and him had a bit of catch-up and has a smoothie or two.

Funnily enough, Freddy, Bonnie and Golden all had a bad feeling about the so called brother of Comets. Foxy was too busy to worry because after all, if this is one of her brothers and they both look familiar, the chances are that whoever he is, he could know something. Chica didn't have a clue on what was going on except that Comet had a brother here and her cousin was Mike that was all the closure she had. No one knew what was going on but from what they could tell, they had no idea what to do. Foxy somehow got the guts to go down there and fess up about _his_ badge.

"This outta be fun…" he sighed and somehow got passed Freddy with ease. He got to the door and took a deep breath then opened it. He heard Comet say she'd see who it was and to her surprise, foxy seemed to be a lot calmer than the others.

"Oh hi if your hear to hurt Wolfi please, please don't!" she begged. He just looked at her than spoke.

"Chill. I actually came to talk to you about this whole badge thing but now you've found the 2nd one, might as well let the 1st oldest explain himself. Heh heh…" he said sounding worried. Comet just sniggered and fell down laughing like the little kid she used to be.

"Wow this is a first! You ain't laughed like that in forever!" grinned Wolfi.

"Let *hahahaha* him ex-ex-ex-*hahahhahha* LOL! I need to get some air! Phew! Need to do that more often" she cried laughing like an idiot. As she flew past Foxy, she hugged him and said he would have to explain his self after the giggle fit was over. "Memories. Ha lol to funny…"

An hour had past and Comet finally came back in, drinking a smoothie. As she walked past, everyone looked so she just shrugged, sniggered and left.

"well glad that's over guys! Worlds stupidest pranks in da world!" she yelled down the steps to her newly reunited big brothers.

"yeah well ready to hear me out?" asked Foxy.

"yeah but if I have another giggle fit say the A word but if I hear the song- SUICIDAL SQIDWARD!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

they laughed and then when the door opened they stopped. Bonnie, Freddy, Golden and Chica where in the doorway.

"Hi guys..." the three royals chimed. Comet said to her brothers through mind "We're fudgeing screwed!"


	2. 1st of 5

"Ok you two explain I need to do the sky." Comet said sounding innocent.

"Seriously? Wow still a brat huh?" said Wolfi.

"No! I'll be back promise! Look cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" She said phasing through the wall but Bonnie saw what looked like a black tear.

"Hey I need a little bit of fresh air Freddy k?" she said.

"Ok but be safe. I don't want you to get hurt." He replied, kissing her forehead. She giggled, hugged him and left.

"Now you two _twins_ can explain then." Said Golden, looking stern.

"Here goes nothing'" they said getting up "long story…"

[Bonnie's POV]

I knew she had something on her mind and I knew it wasn't small. It was dark so she had done what she came out here to do. I heard a voice scream useless and I saw a bag fly at me. It was scorched so she set herself on fire like when we first met her. I picked up the bag and managed to jump on the cloud she was sitting on which was only 3m of the floor and being a robotic bunny that was a switch for me.

"Hey Comet are you ok? I saw you cry a bit when you left."

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine just a bit frustrated that's all."

"You dropped your bag. And you're not I can see the puddle of tears and you bag's scorched." I knew it would take a while but it was worth it because I could somehow hear her thoughts. I don't know how but I just could.

"you're not useless ya' know you're just scared. Here. I'll put your bracelet in your bag for ya'" is all I said before an electric shot hit me. I blacked out for a sec but when I woke up Comet was flying over me. She pointed at my wrist and the purple gemmed bracelet was on me.

"So it _was_ you! Heh no wonder you heard what I was thinking so I can probably guess the others-wait. No. I only know the first one. My hot headed mantle place of a brother." She said, her face stained with tears.

"What happened and why can I hear what people are thinking. I mean, yeah, I already could but I can hear music behind their voices and my head is killing." Is what I told her? She looked at me, then face palmed, then said

"Fire for a brother. Music and psychic powers for a best friend. Tech for a forgotten friend and elemental nature for a girl with a heart of gold. Voice for the one who makes others smile for together the ultimate team of friends as a family. Figure it out!" she said looking at a book covered in writing that I didn't have a clue about.

"Gonna be here a while aren't we Comet?" a voice said it was a kid. Not a normal kid though, a dead kid. I went pale.


	3. bearers and a full family

[Still Bonnie's POV]

"C-c-c-c-comet th-th-there's a g-g-ghost behind y-y-y-you!" I said. The ghost just looked at me and Comet went into another giggle fit.

"De-de*haaaahaaahaahahahaha*explain!" she laughed.

[Delilah's POV]

I'm used to being called "Ghost" but at the same time it's the world's most annoying thing and me and Bethany (a spirit inside Mike) clarified that.

"A-I'm a spirit and I've been with Comet her whole life B-the name's Delilah but giggle gut over there calls me De-De so you can call me dat to!" she said smiling. She has a magenta aura around her and a big long high-ponytail.

"Not to be rude or anything but how did you d-"

"Die? Dunno. Just did and then Comet saw me and because of how quick her mind develops, she knew I was dead and that I gave her some of my blood to survive- long story. Been with her ever since." She said shrugging.

[No one's POV]

Bonnie just cracked what Comet meant by the mini song and said in order,

"Foxy, me, Goldie, Chica, Freddy, You. Simple. Foxy's hot headed and when Freddy annoys him in the kitchen the hob sets on fire. We've cracked me. Goldie's a doosh and locks Mike in the office then makes the power run out then put's it back then makes all the cameras go out. Chica wouldn't hurt anything if it's alive and seems to have something with elements connected to her emotions. This is gonna sound really girlfriendish but Freddy's voice makes everyone smile and your bracelets gem looks like them all connected." She said pointing at each one.

"Heh yeah I guess you're right…" she said trailing off looking at the Comet shaped necklace around her neck. It was glowing. She turned it over and an O and an S was glowing.

"Bonnie get my brothers and give the others these NOW!" she yell and Bonnie jumped down and ran to the others.

"Foxy! Wolfi! Comet needs you! And Foxy take this!" she said giving him the red gemmed one. He put it on nodded and both brothers ran. She gave the others theirs. A brown gem for Freddy, Gold for Golden Freddy, yellow for Chica, all of them together and magenta for Comet.

When they got outside, to girls where looking at Comet, Foxy and Wolfi. Comet ran as fast as she could and hugged them and started crying.

"Oh my god I thought I had lost you two forever!" she cried.

The first one was taller than Comet but smaller than the other. She looked exactly the same but sea blue eyes and blue strips of hair. She had a necklace like the others but a wave. She had a deep sea blue scale dress on.

The other one was taller and had a teal blue fringe. She had brown hair and a tornado necklace. She was wearing a knee high blue skirt with a belt with green gems saying "sammi". She had a pink belly top with the word "chaos" flashing from purple to blue. Her left eye was a ying and yang sign with the top part reddish pink and a lilac dot and the bottom was the opposite. Her right eye was the same but red and blue. The three triplets looked at each other then their big brothers and yelled "ATTACK!"

"Brace yourself!" said Wolfi and the triplets tacked them with a hug. They were a family once again.


	4. fear take over

"Ahhhhhh! So cute!" Bonnie and Chica chimed, whereas Goldie and Freddy just rolled their eyes at this. Foxy was the first to speak.

"What happened to you two? And what about the others?" she asked, concerned at all the cuts and scrapes and bruises on his newly reunited sisters.

"Hunters." They said looking behind. Comet looked like she and just been stabbed. Her hair then started to turn black and purple with red dip dye. Foxy was all too familiar with what was going on and just nodded at the nearly crying child. She smiled and jumped up. She flew up onto the top of the building. At that moment she shot a blazing white light out of her hands and a lilac bubble was created over the pizzeria. As Comet slowly floated down, her eyes had become visible. By the time she has put her feet on the floor, her eyes went weird. The middle where red. Little red dots. The rest of her eyes had become black.

[Cometria's POV]

"Y'know they're all gonna notice right Comet?" De-De said. I just nodded and looked at them all. The fact my sisters where smiling like idiots and my brothers just gave me thumbs up, kind of gave the impression that they knew I would do it. I just sighed and looked at the others. I gestured to my eyes and saw the purple eradiating from the corners and coming off my face. I wiped it of then started to walk to the edge of my newly created dome.

"I wonder if I would be able to bring him back. I really, really do…" I mumbled then I saw Oceannah collapse to the floor and I ran. I nearly cried when I saw Sammileah collapse. I soon fell and started to cry. Everything went blurred when I heard my brothers screaming their names. I couldn't make out anything. I felt the floor freeze under me. I felt like I was hopeless with everything. I felt like a nobody. I felt vengeful to help my sisters but I coulden't. I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything. I was a hopeless freak. All the things I regreat came back to haunt my mind.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm a good girl! Please I'm sorry!" I screamed. I felt my mind slowly falling into a state of fear. I wanted my mum. My dad. I wanted my family. I heard all the abuse others called me. I was too different. My brothers where nothing like me nor my twins. My missing older sisters had to leave when the war started. My voice was being screamed but my fear only grew. Freak! Weirdo! Retard! E.T! Dork! Die! Commit suicide! Get drowned! Get burned! All the things they said. Torture. I couldn't do anything. I cried. I screamed. I froze the area around me. All I said was "foregive me brother." I cried. Foxy. I did the one thing I never wanted to do. Hurt him. I left him for dead from rage and fear. The next thing mage me worse. Vincent. My best friend and cousin. I promised to never let my duties break us appart. Boy was I wrong. I broke that promise. All I know is he went missing and Mike knows _something_ about it. I remember him as clear as day. Purple _everything!_ Skin,hair and clothes mostley. His eyes where pure white and so where his teeth. We loved to prank call people so we always had a phone. Again, it was purple and I always wore my ninja outfit and I bet you can geuss what colour it was. PURPLE! I wish I knew where he was but I geuss I never will. I looked up to see Mike. He hugged me and I just cried the thought of them being twins hit me. My teeth gritted and I pulled away. I stopped at the thought of Vincent then said, tears still running down my face,

"where. Is. Vincent?!


	5. Authors note! (thnx!)

**Hey ppl! I needed to say thnx to u who read my first 4 chapters! I'm really glad if u like it and im doing a sequel soon and it will reveal past events and introduce new ppl. Again, thnx and s2u l8r! (speak 2 u later!)**


	6. what have i done

**Hey guys CF here! I'm gona start doing this just so I can make points, and point things out! Ik Bonnie's a guy but so it kinda spreads out the genders a bit more… yea think you get it- and also 4 da shipz! Anyways a quick note- OC'S NEEDED! I don't mind what they are who they are or if they tye into the fic! Just letting u guys know!**

**CF signing of!**

My body was set alight. I knew both Betheny and Mike knew where he was and I knew something had happened to him. They knew to. Delilah didn't dare say anything to me or them because she knew what I would do.

"I said, WHERE IS HE?!" I screamed. I couldn't stop myself from screaming. All I wanted was Vincent. I missed him oh so much…

"comet please understand that we can't say. Just calm down"

"calm down? CALM DOWN? How can I calm down if he's missing?! You won't tell your little COUSIN that you owe for leaving me and all the others for dead? Your own twin brother is gone, you know where he is and YOU WON'T FREEKIN TELL ME?!" I cried. I knew Mike was gona show his true self and yell at me like the past and I knew DE-de and Beth gave each other the "Oh for the love of God's sake! Craps going down!" look. I was right. Mike showed his true form. His eyes did what mine did and changed from blue to black with white dots in the middle. His hair went a dark brown from chessnut and he had an amber aura around him. His security outfit changed to a cheep knock-off arrow outfit but with a cross-bow, gun and his sign. Mine was a comet surrounded with wind marks due to my battle ability being wind. Mikes was a knife with a ball of fire and ice and a pistol.

"I can't tell you because- because- because"

"BECAUSE WHAT?!"

"BECAUSE HE KILL A LOT OF CHILDREN BECAUSE YOU GOT CAUGHT UP WITH YOU DUTIES AND BROKE YOUR PROMISS! HE TRIED TO SPEAK TO THE LITTLE TEAM AND WAS SHUNNED! HE LATER KILLED HIMSELF BECAUSE HE COULDN'T LIVE WITH WHAT HE DID YOU, THE OTHERS AND THE PEOPLE HE KILLED! HAPPY? I LOST MY LITTLE BROTHER BECAUSE OF YOU!" he screamed. I felt tears well up and I did the one thing I never wanted to do. I knocked him out cold. As soon as I did, I felt like a monster. I saw beth get close to him and Delilah gave me a death look. I saw what happened to me and threw the bracelet I found on her dead body when I was born on the floor. I didn't break but she was no longer bound to me. I ran into the pizzeria and grabbed my bag and was soon stopped by my brothers.

"hey what's up?" wolfi asked. I barged past to soon be grabbed by Foxy.

"Comet? Are you o-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. I did the sonic scream and everyone was knocked back clenching their ears. I ran faster. "I'M A MONSER! THEY WHERE RIGHT! They where right… I am a FREAK! IM A FREEKIN FREAK!" I screamed. I was as far away as I could possibly be without getting lost, although the place was still in view and so was Mike. Beth and De-de. I saw the others come out and I hid on the highest cloud and cried on it. I was so angry and upset I made a fireball and lobbed it at the pizzeria, hitting my sisters and brothers. They soon fell. I was a monster.

[? POV]

They probably don't see it coming. I was close. I will be with the sky princess for eternity even if I have to take over the world for her.

"I'm coming for you, my destiny…" I laughed. "I'm coming…" 

**CLIFFHANGGER! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Trolololol. All will be revealed later…**

**CF signig off! Byeeee!**


	7. lose some, gain them back and fight back

**Sup ppl! I wanted to say this- lol! The last chapter was a bit, well, dark IK! I knew it was pretty crap and random but the mystery person will be said here! I dropped a hint in another chapter "****I wonder if I would be able to bring him back. I really, really do…" So let it be revealed! **

**CF signing off!**

**PS- I'm making the last few shorter and a little less detailed due to the fact I'm starting the sequel later! Bye bye!**

[Normal POV]

Comet was crying her eyes out. Her family she had found was in pain and an old friend was about to appear. She literally saw this coming.

"5.

4.

3.

2.

1." She mumbled to be met with a hand on her sholder. Her reflexes clicked and she span to attack but seeing who it was, it made her hug and cry on the teen behind her. "oh Jack!" she cried. "what are you doing here? Please don't do you normal "thing" because all I need is my best friend right now!" she moaned, just to be hugged back and hushed by him.

"chill. I knew you where upset because some of my scouts came back deaf." He laughed. They talked, laughed and cursed a few people and things like Comet being an idiot and yelling "SCREW GRAVITY!" and jumped off the cloud and sprang back up and landed on Jack.

"so do you think you'd go back in there?"

"probably. Foxy being him will likely come and reason with me and then see you, then go ape crap, then hear us out, then go back annnnnd then repeat to the others." She grinned. And at the worlds most amazeing timeing, THAT happened! Soon after they went in, repeated, said sorry, yelled group hug but then, a bomb hit the barrier. Hunters are here.

**Sorry! It's short but then next will be the last and my story with restart! More info l8r! I'm so mean"**


	8. 4 s' - SAFE, SOUND and a SHINY new START

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Last chapter! Or is it? Maybe? Heh kinda gave that out last chapter… oops… any ways, so, I'm telling you that I've started the 1****st**** sort of chapter on the sequel. It gives away the royals past in some places and another thing- DISCLAMER! I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS! Yeah had 2 b said! Byeeee! ;D**

Bang! Bang! Bang! The barrier was braking. Comet felt like hiding. She kept it together. The others just stood there. Both confused and scared.

"Welp. Now or never I guess. Should've said this sooner but tap the gem on your bracelets and you go bearer. Heh heh oh and your powers will be a lot more powerful. So I'm gonna fight. You help. NOW COME ON! It's freaking feeding time because I ain't had a smoothie so I'm hunger-z!" Comet yelled. No one could tell her emotion but her brothers and sisters just started laughing. They pulled it together and ran outside surprisingly calm.

"Comin' guys? It'll be fuuuuuun!" squealed the girls. The others looked and saw Comet fighting like a boss.

"How will it we could DIE!" yelled Chica. The others just laughed at this and said,

"Ya know that those bracelets are hunter-proof right? And 1 of you is a Multibeaing too? We duno which one but we have an idea."

"Who then?" Goldie asked looking stern. Ocean and sammi just looked at each other. They all tapped their noses and ran. The others sighed and did as they were told. They looked amazing. The girls had dresses that were a shinier colour of their gems. The boys had the same but looked like the tron outfits. (**Bad reference IK but it was all I could think of!**) the brothers and sisters had their own bearer forms but in the same style. The triplets where different though. They all had the same style but the colour of the eyes. The outfit was sholder-less and arm-less straps with gems studded in them. Comets amulet was showing and she had a locket with the same picture as the badge. A violin with a comet in the back round. The other two didn't have ether of them. The top was a belly top with straps going from the left bottom corner to the right top corner of the short skirt. They all had the necklaces but they where now crowns. Comets hair did the whole "black and purple with blood red dip dye" thing and her sisters stayed the same.

[Chica's POV]

Something was telling me that I was the Multibeaing. I only think this from the way Bonnie, Foxy and Comet keep looking at me. They all keep smiling like idiots and those sisters keep mouthing "We know who you are! Remember the past!" well at least that's what I think. I'm loving the new style but I feel off. Like this isn't everything. I'm probably going insane. I don't really care now.

[No one's POV]

As they all walked out, the barrier broke and about 300 hunters surrounded them. As soon as they saw them, the hunters yelled,

"Give us princess Cometria-spark Lavander-Monthia Faraday and we will leave in peace. If you do not, we WILL attack!"

"In your DREAMS!" screamed the family and with that, an "ATTACK" was bellowed and the hunters charged. Comet was the first to attack. She blasted a big fire ball at the hord and obliterated atleast 100 of them. The others took care of the rest.

[With Golden Freddy]

He was hit with a ball of fire. He blacked out. He saw what looked like his past.

_[flashback]_

"Comon! Please Goldie!"

"No Vince! I don't wanna!"

"GOLDIE!"

"wut?"

"Marrie hit me!"

"YEAH SO WUT! MY NAME'S NOT MARRIE! I'M A BOY!"

"Dude relax! I'm the youngest here and I'm the most mature? God!"

"You two thinking wat I'm thinking?"

"yup!"

"Ditto!"

"AVICI ATTACK GOLDIE!"

"NA HOLY CRAP-"

_[flashback ends]_

He woke up to his big brother shakeing him.

"Dude! You ok?"

"Yeah Fred. I'm fine."

[4 hours later]

There was one left. The strongest one. The commander. The one who was out to get Comet.

"So the almighty princess has to get people to defend her? HA! What a failure!" he laughed.

"I DON'T! they chose to fight with me not for me!" she scramed.

"let us see how strong you really are then." He grinned. BAM! Oceannah was shot down. BOOM! Sammileah-phase was shot down. BANG! Wolfi was shot down.

"NO! YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed, tears flowing down her face. KABAM! Comet was shot down. Foxy felt what she felt, so he knew. He knew what had just happened.

"Comet! No!" he yelled sprinting towards the commander. He hit him. He went flying into a tree. BLAST! Foxy was hit. BLAST! Foxy was hit again! He was one hit away from death when Chica jumped infront of him

"NO! no one touches my boyfriend do ya hear me? NO ONE!" Chica bellowed.

"Fine you die with him." He grinned and shot a plasma-ball. Foxy cringed and so did Chica. She put her hand out infront of her face and was ready for impact. She waited and waited. She saw Foxy get up and look at her with a shocked look. She saw what she had just done. She blocked it. She WAS the missing Multibeaing. She looked like Comet and her sisters but had a gold outfit with purple gems. Her hair was A LOT longer. It was about to her ankles and had maroon dip dye.

"Like I said, NO ONE messes with MY FAMILY!" and like that she shot a blazeing gold, white & purple light out of her hands. They had won! They could be happy.

"Chica? How did you know?" foxy asked. Chica just span around and hugged him with all her might. She sang the same song Comet sang to heal herself when she got there, and healed Foxy. She did the same with the others. Comet fixed the place up so it looked like nothing happened.

**(PLZ PLAY "Ohponyboy"'s we drempt our dream and put it on 1:00 PLEASE! SETS MOOD)**

[Cometrias POV]

Although my powers where low, I didn't care. That when it hit me. Life would be easy. EVERYTHING was ok once againg. Things could be happy and fun again. All thanks to me remembering my brother's words "Hold on. Stay strong. Never let go!" and now I know what the song means, our bond is forever strong. NO ONE can break it! "FARADAY BOND NEVER LOST!"

**That's it guys! I started the 2****nd**** story and I hope you liked the end of this story! It worked out well in my opinion and the next one is a series of shorts and longer tie-in adventures. So it'll work like this but have mini parts in it! **

**CF signing off with a smile! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
